


Bird Talk

by ReformedTsundere



Series: Star Trek Prompts [5]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Assertive Uhura, F/M, Getting Together, I haven't written heterosexual sex in a while, Smut, uhotty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 05:21:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8150488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReformedTsundere/pseuds/ReformedTsundere
Summary: “I’m gonna’ have ta thank whoever yer bird might’ve been,” Scotty said softly as the linguist pulled her naked body towards him.





	

Scotty sank into the body below him slowly, the back of Uhura’s legs wrapped tightly around his middle, heels digging gently into his backside as their lips locked together in a messy kiss. Uhura breaking it to gasp out when Scotty pushes completely into her.

They are motionless for a minute, basking in the feeling of being surrounded and filled with just one another.

Scotty took a moment to think back on how it had all started.

He’d been in engineering, mind his own business, pondering over the warp core, cleaning and oiling up the backup drives, shouting at Keenser to get him a sonic wrench for a messy bulkhead. Scotty had turned back to the mess he was dealing with and signed angrily as he kicked the offending piece of machinery. Then he remembered the Enterprise was his baby, he patted the place he’d kicked and apologized with the sonic wrench came into view. The hand that was holding it hadn’t been scaly and gray but soft looking with immaculate nails.

Scotty stood, suddenly flustered to the fact that Uhura was standing beside him, her brow was cocked up in amusement as she waved the tool in her hand. A signal for Scotty to take it.

“Right! Right, sorry ‘bout that.” Scotty took the wrench from Uhura’s hand and smiled bashfully down at the gorgeous women.

There was a lapse of silence.

“Uh, was there somethin’ I could be doin’ fer ya Mrs. Uhura?” The brunette smirked lightly up at him. She stepped closer to the ginger man, her hand coming up to his, brushing her fingers against the ones Scotty had wrapped around the wrench.

“A little bird informed me that I had an admirer,” her eyes trailed down his body and she smirked lightly. “My quarters, 20:00 hours.” She gave his hand a small squeeze before turning on her booted heel, ponytail flicking out behind her as she sauntered away. Scotty couldn’t help his eyes falling to her supple form as she left.

And that’s how he’d found himself in Uhura’s room, three hours later, naked and tumbling around on her bed. Not that he was going to complain in the slightest.

“Move,” the woman beneath him pleaded softly, her head dipped back, neck exposed as she tried to draw Scotty closer to her body with her legs and hips. A small groan filtered past the Scottish man’s lips as he unconsciously pulled back and pressed in tightly, hips snapping without any real thought.

Uhura gave a nearly silent gasp as her hands grasped at Scotty’s back, nails raking down his shoulder. Scotty thrust in again, not a lot of power behind his hips as he waited for Uhura to get used to his size.

A few minutes of those thrusts and Uhura was getting wound up and frustrated. Using the leverage of her legs around his back, when Scotty when to thrust in again the woman pulled her body towards his quick and hard. They both made lustful sounds.

“More,”Uhura practically commanded. Scotty was in no position to deny that request as he picked up both speed and force, rolling his hips into the motion.

Uhura was panting heavily beneath him as she rocked into the steady motion of his hip, legs tightening around his before she unlinked her ankles and spread her legs just a little wider. With the new angle, Scotty was able to thrust deeper into her. 

“Yes…” Uhura hissed out between her teeth, catching her bottom lip between them and groaning as Scotty pressed a nipping kiss to the side of her neck.

Scotty was getting closer, his hips a little more erratic, a bit more forceful as he felt the deep coiling warmth start to build in his groin. He dropped his head further and took one of Uhura’s nipples between his lips, the other caught by Scotty’s hand, index and middle finger rolling the sensitive skin until it hard. Uhura was moaning under him, body lifting into Scotty’s thrusts.

Scotty let his free hand trail down the other’s body, fingertips skimming lightly across her stomach and further till they were just below her naval.

“Scotty… _please_ …” her voice was thick with lust, her lower body trying to lift even more towards his hand and cock. Scotty groan around the nipple is his mouth, giving it a small nip as his free hand reached Uhura’s clit, the finger rubbing against the little spot.

He felt Uhura clench around him as she gasped.

“Nyota,” Scotty groaned his mouth and hand coming away from her breasts, now pulling the woman into a heated kiss, one hand still rubbing against her, his thrusts even more powerful, a bit faster as she started to spasm around him.

“Nyota… bloody… _Jesus_ …” and Scotty was coming, hard as the woman below him reached the peak of her orgasm. They kissed harshly until they both came down from the sudden release of tension that had been building.

Gently Scotty pulled away from the body below him. He padded, naked to Uhura’s trash bin and threw away the condom before going back to the bed and slipping in beside the satisfied woman.

“I’m gonna’ have ta thank whoever yer bird might’ve been,” Scotty said softly as the linguist pulled her naked body towards him. She smirked lazily up at the engineer.

“Your welcome.” She murmured against his collarbone, placing a small kiss there before closing her eyes. Scotty might have been surprised if he wasn’t aware of just how much of a firecracker the woman against his chest was. 

Smiling widely the Scottish man wrapped a loose arm around her waist and followed her into sleep.


End file.
